


brainrot | h. iwaizumi

by it_wasntme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, High School, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_wasntme/pseuds/it_wasntme
Summary: "𝙄'𝙢 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮, 𝙄 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙢𝙚...""𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖𝙗𝙨𝙤𝙡𝙪𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙧𝙞𝙗𝙡𝙚. 𝙒𝙝𝙮 𝙙𝙞𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙤 𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙙?"𝙊𝙠𝙖𝙮, 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙟𝙪𝙙𝙜𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙧𝙚𝙟𝙚𝙘𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙡𝙠𝙚𝙧."♡♡♡♡♡♡Iwaizumi x Fem!ReaderYou're somewhat above average. You've gotten a handle on your college options, halfway studied for you SATs, and you have at least 1 friend to graduate with. The only issue is that you have a...devoted follower and he's throwing a wrench in your half-assed life plan.So you're forced to get a bodyguard. But he's not really a bodyguard, just the guy you shared a locker with in first year.All the same, he's almost six foot and frowns a lot, so you'll take what you can get.♡♡♡♡♡♡OR:♡♡♡♡♡♡In which you harass Iwa into scaring away the kid who's harassing you.*haikyuu and all it's characters belong to haruichi furudate, i only own the plot and ocs*
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Matsukawa Issei & Reader, Oikawa Tooru & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. -preview-

I won't be using honorifics, as I'm not implementing Japanese culture. Even though I'm part Japanese, I'm not well versed enough to do it the justice it deserves. I suppose the only things that will be Japanese are the characters (bc they're from a manga) and the way the school year is planned.

\---

"Oh my- no fuckin' way." Matsukawa whispers out. You absentmindedly hum, not paying much attention. It's not until he bumps your arm do you look up, your mouth drying up at the sight.

It's Haru and he's holding a microphone, a small speaker set up next to his feet. There's a small crowd around him, obviously wondering what he was doing.

He clears his throat and reaches into his pocket for his phone, turning on a beat when he sees you standing there. Your feet carry you over to your locker where he's standing, your brain too fried to even process basic thoughts.

You just stare as he starts to...rap? You have to listen closely to his words to understand what song it was, your mouth dropping open once you realize.

_'As I do so well_

_Wasn't nothing like that'_

Mattsun slaps a hand over his mouth, quietly screeching. He digs in his bag and pulls out his phone, pressing record. "I'm gonna set this as my live wallpaper, just watch."

Haru continues to rap (if you can even call it that) reaching his hand out to yours. You're so shocked that you can't even process his clammy fingers wrapping around yours.

_'Sat beside me, used to laugh at mad jokes_

_The teacher always got mad so we passed notes'_

You just blink at him, starting to feel your soul leave your body. "I can't..." You whisper, dragging the hand that Haru wasn't holding across your face. "Not today- just. No."

You crouch down and unplug Haru's speaker, his voice returning to normal volume. He whines, dropping your hand.

"Is it because it's J. Cole? If you don't like him, I can pick something else!"

You slowly shake your head and pick the speaker up, gently handing it over to him. "That's not the issue, Haru..."

By now the crowd is gone, no longer interested now that no one was embarrassing themselves.

Haru slams his fist in his open palm, dropping his microphone in the process.

"Next time! Next time I'll pick...Kendrick...or Kanye? Do you like The Neighbourhood by chance?"

\---

In which Iwa pays back an old favor by scaring away your not-so-secret admirer.

\---

warnings:

strong language, mild? manga spoilers

\---


	2. i

"You're Iwaizumi...right?"

He nods, looking down at his class schedule and reads off your name. You nod in confirmation, sticking a hand out to him.

"It's nice to meet you," He shakes your hand as he says it, a small smile on his face. _'He's polite...that's nice.'_ You smile at him before turning to the locker, trying to figure out how the both of you would fit your things.

You look down into your bag and pull out a notebook. "I don't have a lot of stuff, just my notebooks, and some pens...Do you know how many textbooks we'll be getting this year?" As you put your book back into your bag, you notice that your shoe is untied.

He sighs and looks into his own bag. "Only two or three. Nothing too bad from what I heard, we should be able to fit everything." He looks down at you, scratching the back of his head. "Do you play Tetris by any chance? I've never been to good at balancing things in top of each other,"

You chuckle and look up at him. "I'm a novice, but if you give me your books tomorrow I'll do my best!" You tighten your laces too hard and they come undone again. You close your eyes and sigh, starting another loop to restart.

He's about to speak when a brunette comes up behind him and slaps his back. "Iwa! Why didn't you introduce me to your new friend?"

"I just met her-"

Iwaizumi's friend looks you up and down before leaning down and sticking a hand out. "I'm a friend of Iwa's, what about you?"

You grab his hand and stand up, brushing off your skirt. You introduce yourself, slightly thrown off by his cheerful demeanor. Before you can ask his name, he pats Iwaizumi's shoulders and starts to pull him away.

"I don't mean to be a fun wrecker, but we _really_ have to go and sign up for our club. But I'm sure I'll see you around sometime!" He waves to you and pulls her black haired friend away, leaving you by yourself.

You furrow your brow and look at your schedule, deciding to look for your homeroom. "...I suppose I'll see them tomorrow."

\---

You definitely saw them tomorrow and the next day and the day after that. Not that you minded seeing Iwa, you shared a locker with him, and he seemed to be polite. What irked you was his friends.

There were three of them, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and that damned Oikawa. It wasn't that you were bothered by them stopping at your locker, it was more that they had started to store their belongings in there. It started with a spare pencil case, maybe someone's textbook. You were fine with easy things like that, you could just stack or tuck them under your bag.

But then it started to completely switch. Changing from only two notebooks to a pair of court shoes, box of fruit snacks, and two sweatshirts. Matsukawa wasn't as much of a stranger as Iwa's other friends were, you had math with him, occasionally letting him copy your homework in exchange for him to reorganize the locker. Even though he absolutely sucked at it, the effort was appreciated.

You unzip your backpack and open your locker, immediately getting bombarded by one of the shoes and the fruit snacks, small plastic packages spread across the hallway. You throw your head back and sigh, bending down to pick all of them up. Iwa stops beside you helping you pick them up.

"Sorry about that," he mutters out. He stands up and drops the snacks into the box, holding the box down next to you so you could put the ones that you had picked up away. "I can ask them to get rid of their stuff. It's not like it's only my locker."

You raise a hand to dismiss him, shaking your head. "No- it's not that big of a deal. I was actually going to just start carrying my stuff with me," You gesture to your open bag. "Like you said earlier this year, it's only three textbooks. Nothing I can't handle,"

Iwa bites his lip and looks down at his feet. "Are you sure? You shouldn't have to carry your stuff around because my friends are messy,"

You nod and place a hand on his arm. "I'm sure, it's not an issue at all. I carried most of my stuff around back in middle school so I'm used to it."

You place your things in your bag and zip it up. Starting to walk away to your next class, Iwa places a hand on your shoulder.

"If you ever want to put your stuff in here, don't worry about asking. You can still use it,"

You give him a small nod. "I won't change my mind, but thanks for the offer."

\---

The teachers voice drones on in the background before he sits down at his desk. "Take notes, study, I don't really care. Just get some work done before the end of the period,"

Matsukawa sighs, tapping on your shoulder. "I'm bored...tell me about how bored you are to entertain me."

You glance back at him and look at his empty notebook. "You'd be a lot less _bored_ if you just wrote your notes. I'm not giving you mine this time,"

He grins at you and props his head on his hands. "We both know you will. Anyway, do you have a club yet? If you don't, you should be our-"

You shake your head and turn your attention back to your notes. "I'm already in a club and I won't be your manager. I'd _love_ to spend more time with you but, alas...I really don't."

Matsukawa sighs and starts to click his pen. "That really sucks because if you did become our manager, you could hang out with Oikawa...Don't you like him?"

You stop writing and turn your entire body in your chair. "I don't know what happened that made you think I liked him. That's tragic,"

"You gave him a Valentine's Day card...why else?"

You scoff, "I gave you one too. And Iwa, and Hanamaki...and all of them were Ninja Turtles," You turn back around, facing the front. "I snatched them from my little cousin,"

He raises his eyebrows and smiles. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. What Ninja Turtle is your favorite?"

You shrug, doodling on the edge of your notebook paper. "Probably the purple one? Donatello?"

"Oh, for real? Yeah, he's pretty cool, huh?"

You absentmindedly nod, still doodling on your paper. Matsukawa's smile falls and he sticks his finger between your shoulders. "Wanna take a guess at who received the Donatello one?"

You roll your eyes and mouth along with his words. "Oikawa!" Mattsun's whisper yells graze your ear, distracting you from your stick people. "Just admit you were caught, I'll give you mercy."

Mattsun clicks his pen again, this time closer to your ear. "You can't even speak for yourself because you know it's true and Oikawa showed us the card you gave him, it had a _heart_."

"I drew a heart on all of them-"

"No. From what I saw, his was the most symmetrical."

You furrow your brows and erase a mistake that you had made on your paper. "Ok, who did all of this analysis? I just wanted to be nice,"

He leans back in his chair, scratching the back of his head. "I think Hanamaki noticed it, so if you have an issue, bring it up with management."

"You consider Hanamaki 'management'? I feel like there is a much better word for his...role."

He rolls his eyes. "Well, whatever you want it to be, get mad at him for having a obsession with your little Ninja Turtle cards."

He leans forward on his desk again, "But now that I've brought Maki up, I'm allowed to bring up the volleyball club again-"

You look back and smile at him. "I'll say it again, it's a no to the offer. But I'll think about rethinking it if you finish my notes?"

Mattsun scrunches his face up in disgust and closes his notebook. "It's fine, we didn't need a manager that bad anyways."


End file.
